


"I'm here, Princess."

by PrincessBooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBooks/pseuds/PrincessBooks
Summary: Marinette can't handle the pain, yet she tries to hold it inside and hide it. A very Crappy angst. Thing with some Marichat.





	"I'm here, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Me and some Discord Friends are doing some 24 Hour Challenges with some prompts Only me And Another one are posting them so far. If you have any ideas for prompts you want us to try in 24 Hours or a week feel free to comment and we'll think about it! It would mean a lot if you left a little Kudos and Comment! It would make my day, actually. And don't tell me how bad it is! Trust ME i know. Its the angst story i ever wrote lol. OK. SORRY. RAMBLING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Follow me on Tumblr Lady-of-the-roses-and-lilles yes i know lilies is spelt wrong but i can't change it now.

Notes: Adrien and Marinette are still in the back 

 

It's about midnight, yet there's still a lone teenager going through the city, almost as if he was running from something. But there is something... off about him. See, he's not going through the streets as a normal civilian would, because, well if you had seen his outfit you would know he is no civilian. What usually gave him away was the leather suit and cat-like green eyes. Its one of the Miraculous holders! Paris's very own Chat Noir. The Brave Hero who always takes the hit for his friends, and teammates. So… why does he feel more like a scaredy cat?

What was he running away from? His thoughts, mostly. Why does he keep feeling like he made a mistake? That his gut, his conscience, told him he hurt somebody. But what did he do!? Nothing. But…..maybe that was the problem.

Chat thought back to what had happened that day.

~Flashback Start~

Class was about to start, but Madam Bustier was running a bit late. Lila, apparently saw this chance and took it. Standing up, Lila stood in the front of class with her hands behind her back. Looking quite….what's the word….Scared? But if you look into her eyes, you can Practically see the lies and greed swimming around those (brown?) orbs.

“I- I can't keep living like this.” Visible Tears start to fall down her face before she covered it with her hands. Wow, either she's good, or something else is going on. Maybe she's confessing to Lying? I looked beside me to see what Marinette thought. She seemed to be squinting at Her. Just like how Ladybug would try to decipher what the akuma’s motive is. 

The rest of the class seemed to be on Lilas side already as Alya stood up and went to Her side and said, “What happened? What's wrong?” When Lila stayed silent except for a sob or two that slips out, Rose said the first thing that came to mind, “Lila, please! We want to help, but we can't unless you tell us. We won't think any less of you, We Promise.” 

With that promise Lila spoke up again, “I-I know you guys won't believe me…..I mean, You trust this girl so much! But- but i have to let you know, otherwise what kind of friend would i be?” The class stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. Lila sighed before saying,”I'm...I’m being bullied!” Some of their Classmates gasped while a select few turned to glare at, who else, Chloe. 

“It wasn't me this time, surprisingly.” Chloe instantly defended herself when everyone turned to her.

“Who, is bullying you exactly?” Saying Adrien was suspicious was an understatement. Everyone else here is Waaaayy to nice to resort to bullying.

Lila lifted her head high to look at the rest of the room before Stating rather Calmly, “Marinette.”

~Flashback End~

Chat breathed out while jumping across the rooves. Not realising he's subconsciously headed towards a certain bakers daughters balcony, until he's there. ‘Maybe I should see if She's Ok?’ Chat wonders before seeing a small figure, bundled in blankets and it seemed to be…..shaking? 

“Marinette?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
She couldn't sleep. Couldn't talk. Didn't even know what to think. So, she cried. She cried about the pain, about the hurt, the loneliness. She hugged her legs close and pulled her blankets around her torso for Warmth. She wants so badly someone to comfort her, yet she doesn't want to disturb anyone. So she cried. She Cried until her eyes were numb. She was Sobbing. Trying to calm down, Marinette tried to steady her breathing. Only for more tears to start flowing from her bluebell eyes.  
“Marinette?” Marinette's breath hitched as she knew the only person it could be. She turned as fast as she could to try and wipe her face with the blankets. But it was pointless. He saw.  
In one leap he was by her side. His hands on her shoulders. “What's Wrong?”  
She mentally cursed. He saw her at her weakest moment! When She's the most vulnerable….This really wasn't her day.  
“I'm fine,” Marinette said, pasting on the biggest smile she could manage,”You dont need to worry about me.” She put her hands on his arms, hoping to reassure him.  
That, however only caused Chat to frown.  
“Princess, i thought you hated Liars?”  
Marinette Didn't seem to realise Chat Wasn't supposed to know that, and instead ducked her head in shame. “I-I really am Fine. Please, don't worry about Me?” Marinette practically begged.  
“It's not safe to bottle things up. Please, Princess. Don't you trust me?” His shimmering Green eyes seemingly stared into her soul. She looked back into his Cat-like eyes. Searching. Searching for what? She didn't know. But what she did find, was Hurt, worry, Sadness and...was that guilt?  
She opened her mouth. Ready to tell him everything, his eyes hypnotizing her into telling him what's wrong, but she caught herself and looked away.  
Biting her lip, she remembered the diary entry she wrote when she become ladybug. The Paragraph she read every day and night. The Words she read so much they were ingrained into her brain. She could remember every word.  
You are Strong. You dont need to vent or complain. Plenty of other people have worse problems. You have to be strong so you can support them. Don't burden them more with your problems. Lock your emotions, problems, and feelings inside. Even if it hurts. Don't let your feelings get in the way of helping or supporting others. Don't show them how weak you truly are. You don't want to force others to be strong just to carry you, when they need more support than you. Your problems don't matter. You can deal with it. But be strong for everyone else. Be there for them. I know you are strong enough. You don't want to fail to be there for them, do you? 

Be strong. You are strong. Don't burden others with your insecurities. You can do it on your own.  
Be Strong. You are Strong. Don't burden others with your insecurities. You can do it on your own.  
Be Strong. You are Strong. Don't burden others with your insecurities. You can do it on your own.

You have to protect them. And to protect them you must be strong.

“Marinette!” Marinette snapped back into reality, not realising she had been zoning out. Chats eyes looked into hers. Begging her to let him in. Pleading for her to take down whatever wall she has up. All without speaking.  
“Marinette. You don't always have to be strong. It's ok to Break down and cry ever once in awhile. It's not healthy to bottle things up!” The Green Cat-like orbs hold nothing but concern. Concern for her well-being. Concern for the girl who asked him to stop and leave it alone. He's here. And he's offering comfort. He's offering a shoulder to cry on.  
Before she could Stop them the tears start pouring out. She pulls Chat Close and starts sobbing into his chest. He's only Stiff for a second before tightening his arms around her waist. Holding her for as long as she needed. Because he's there. He's willing to Become Strong when she's vulnerable. Because that's what Partners do. She looked up at him to see his worried face. She probably looked horrible with red puffy eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Because in that moment, in that moment they held each other.

And everything was right in the world.

The End.  
Yep. That sucked. And went way to fast. I didn't even put my thoughts into words the way i wanted to. And i also used my own Diary Entry for this. GREEEAAAAAAAAT (sarcasm)


End file.
